User blog:Patchworks Inc/oc fun: tale telling, snow white
suuuuuuuuup hi guys!! as most of are, im kind of sad about the activity situation our wiki is facing, so i'd thought i'd make a fun blog to lighten the mood and hopefully get the activity up uwu i thought'd itd be an interesting activity to retell common fairytales through the perspective of our ocs!! i decided to call this particular prompt tale telling, and plan on doing it again sometime if people seem interested enough!! basically, you pick any of your ocs, more than one if you'd like, and have them tell the story themselves. it can be humorous or serious, short or long, whatever suits them. i thought itd be a cool way to Get To Know Your CharacterTM . but the story i picked this time was 'snow white '(not to be confused with snow white and rose red), the story belonging to the main characters of the show we all know and love!! i'll give some of my ocs telings, and id love to see your chracter's tellings in the comments or in another blog post if you'd prefer!! ---- angleine patchwork "i love that story!! oh, oh ok!! um first the queen was sewing!! i love sewing so much!! did you know that i'm sewn together? so much fun. but sadly she gets hurt, which is really teriible... but i guess she thinks her blood looks really pretty in the snow. personally blood really scares me... would be kinda worried if i had any. anyways she'd thought her daughter would look really nice rockin that snow color with the deep red and not to forget the black windowsill shade, and tah dah!!! her first childs got snow skin, red lips, and ebony hair!!! honestly how lucky can you get??? the baby's name is snow white, which i have to admit isnt super creative but can't lie its really pretty. her nice mom dies though, and her dad remarries and the new queen is ...no so nice... shes really likes her looks and talks to this mirror all the time, and te converstaions aren't that colorful either. everyday its "whos the fairest of them all?"... everyday. and its always her! well, except when it was snow white, and can't say the queen liked that very much, no sir-ee. she tells a huntsman to go kill snow in the woods and steal snow's heart for the queen! definitely not ok! but the huntsman didnt do it, thank baum!! he brought back the queen an animal heart which is still sad.. but snow finds a cottage in the woods and falls alseep there, waking up to the bunch of dwarves that live there and let her stay as long as she tidies up the place! very nice of them! but the queens still talking to the mirror, and gets really very mad that snows still prettier than her... so she tries to kill her with a bodice and then a comb, but the dwarves save her both times. but the third time, the dwarves couldn't after snow ate a poison apple and didnt wake up. that was until a lovely prince passed by snow's glass coffin and saved her with true love's kiss!! how romantic!! well, ive also heard that a peice of apple was dislodged from her throat while the coffin was being moved but cant say i know this story as well as the oz ones. but the point is they live happily ever after the end!!" allemande en l'air "egh. so basically a queen has such a lovely pretty pale daughter! yay her. except for the fact that she dies soon. king marries a new queen, and shes a narcissistic asshole who can't being second prettiest in ''the entire land ''so she decides to murder the competition... which also happens to be her step daughter, snow white. apparantly the huntsman was too incapable of killing snow, so when the queen figures out snow is still alive through her snitch of a mirror she decides to go kill snow herself, who is now hiding out with a bunch of short dudes in the woods. the queen tried to kill her three times and couldn't get it right once, so shes definitely not the samrtest in the land either. queen dies, snow marries, and where is the king during all this?? well we don't get to know because fuck you. the end go away." ---- tell me if u guys have any requests as to which story we do next time!! im excited to see how your ocs tell snow white!! ilu all yeet Category:Blog posts